


Sea Change, See Change

by Ride_Forever



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Canon Pairing, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Dan had been suicidal, but the self-destructive bent has been banished by acknowledging and accepting love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fan_Flashworks Amnesty: "Sea Life Challenge".
> 
> Mention of past suicidal intentions may be triggery for some readers, but note that it is not graphically described and that it resolves with the protagonist choosing life and love.  
> ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

When he walked to Wilby Watch  
he went to find men  
who were there to find men.

When he walked to the sea’s shore with  
rocks in his pockets  
he was planning a walk along the sea’s floor.

When he turned away from the sea that day  
and the hanging rope didn’t kill him either  
he chose to live and love.

When arrived the man who was his champion  
he was brought flowers and offered a safe harbor  
and he no longer felt “at sea”.


End file.
